War of Fiction Chapter 31
Chapter 31--------- ' ' Death looked at them with his scythe in in his hand “Well why have you killed Flash” “Look you sick fuck” Master Chief began “Me sick I've done nothing wrong” Death said “You have summoned all those people from the real world” Master Chief pointed out “Yes,all of which who died and didn’t have any other life I gave them a favour” Death explained “Where the hell I am” Jack, Death, Master Chief, Akinator and Phil shot around to look at a younger guy with short black hair, thick eyebrows, glasses and dark black clothes his name Kyle. He was a fairly normal teenager who had a small Youtube channel called MagnusKremlin he stood there in shock “It worked” Master Chief smiled “.Holy Shit” Jack said in amazement “Who are you people, what the fuck” Kyle said in disbelieve Kyle looked down at Flash’s dead body standing in his blood he looked in disgust and avoided the body “What the hell is that Flash sentry” Kyle asked “Yes we killed him to get you here fella you are in the Fictional world run by all your favorite fiction welcome” Phil spoke welcoming Kyle “I .was just placing Spacechem when… This doesn’t make scientific sense” He said confused “We need to send you a message about the fictional world and we’ll send you back” Gandalf explained “Ok” Kyle replied “Tell the world to forget about disney use any technology you can to wipe people's minds and while you're at it warn them of these people summoning folks” Gandalf informed “That’s impossible people will think I’m crazy, I’m crazy, I must be dreaming” “Your not what they say is true but what they don’t understand is your stuck here now” Death said “No I can send him back with a simple spell” Gandalf spoke “That spell is a myth of the fictional world Gandalf, or at least it doesn’t work now” Death said “What no it isn’t” Gandalf spoke before reading the spell a loud but nothing happend. Death chuckled “Fuck you” Master Chief struck at Death “Oh please you people are stupid, it’s the reason I don’t think any of you will last long actually none of you will trust me I know as for you Akinator your powers are stronger that I thought that’s strange however there not that strong but you can’t stay here I’m sorry your a risk I can’t deal with” Death spoke as he clicked his fingers Akinator’s body ripped apart and he was sent to his demise. “What the fuck did you do” Jack spoke looking at death “He’s gone for good, now I’m going to check up on these Greeks and you people better stay in your rooms” Death roared at the group “what we meant to do with this guy” Phil asked “You summoned him you look after him plus you have one free bed now Akinator’s gone” Death disappeared “What a hypocrite, he doesn’t kill those greeks yet he kills Aky just because of his magic “ Jack complained ' ' Hellboy and 47 ran in the direction of the skids until they disappeared “Come on where are they” 47 spoke “Maybe we should just go find Indiana and his friends” Hellboy suggested “Good idea they may have vehicles they can help” 47 said running back in the direction 47 and Hellboy ran towards tracking the mud prints of Indiana and co they began to hear the noise of a motorcycle they ran through they approached a large picket fence Hellboy boosted 47 up there the other side of the wall was Indiana Marion and Mutt along with the bog king and Marianne also a man by the name of Col. A.J. Bullard who was having a gunshot wound treated by the Bog King “Hey friends what we doing following me” Indianna questioned raising his hands yet again “We have people they’ve disappeared you wouldn’t know anything about it” 47 asked “Jesus man it weren't him look man we need a ride to try look for them if it isn’t too much to ask” Hellboy begged “Yeah sure man but we only have Mutt’s bike I’m sure he’s happy to take one of y'all out to look for you friends” Indianne informed “Why can’t we just take the bike we’ll bring it back” 47 asked “No, sorry but we can’t really trust you with our only vehicle friend” A.J. pointed out “Can’t really trust you in general” 47 added “Hey man look i’ll go with the biker” Hellboy said “Alright then just point me in the direction” Mutt said as he got onto the bike Hellboy got on the back with him Mutt started the engine for the bike “Be quick and find them” 47 ordered “I will” Hellboy responded ' ' Don Vittorio Di Maggio walked into Quimby’s office along with Fat Tony Pirot sat next to Quimby “Mayor how are we” The Don said as he walked in he noticed the body that lay on the floor of the Mayor’s office “Ah is that the racist “ the Don asked “Yeah if you could take the body but first we need to discuss business” Quimby said “ah, so you want rid of these people correct” The don asked “No i want them imprisoned not killed” Quimby responded “Ok here’s my deal it’s easy, I’ll round up all your racists but I kill Burns and take over the plant and I want 7 per cent of taxes wired to me” The Don made clear “That’s a steep offer” Quimby spoke “The don is being kind here Mayor may I suggest you take it “ Tony added “Ok it’s a deal how many men do you have how many do you need” Quimby asked “Well we have Legs, Louie, Frankie, Johnny, Micheal and Snake however he is in jail at the moment for a stupid arson crime may I suggest you release him too” Don responded “Yes yes I’ll take him out of prison” Quimby caved in “Right its settled I shall rid the rats of this ruined town “ The Don raised his voice before bidding goodbye to start their plans ' ' Meanwhile in the prison Solid Snake sat in on the table with Peach in his arms The prison door swung open Frank Grimes stepped in smiling he looked down at Solid Snake “So Snakey who you handed over I hope it’s the dog” Frank asked “No it’s Red the chef you can take her instead” He said frank turned to see Red sitting there Sandor ran over towards Frank “You piece of shit” He screamed knocking him to the floor “You fucking dog get your scum hands off me” Frank screamed Doris and Mr. Krabs ran towards the doors running out knocking into Ned Flanders who had recently been sent to the prison holding his possessions in his hands “Where you two going” he asked “Escaping” Krabs Roared Flanders walked in to Lara trying to pull Sandor off of Frank Sideshow Bob helped her heave the man off the Springfielder “Stop man” Bob ordered “we go to go” Bob said running out Sandor and Lara looked over down at Peach and Solid Snake and Snake was there too “Why you just standing there aren't you escaping” Sandor spoke “Sorry buddy But I had to do this” Mr. burns walked in with smithers Sandor turned around Mr burns stood out a tazer rod sending volts into Sandor he fell to the floor in pain Lara stuck up her hands in surrender Lenny, Carl and Larry each carrier an unconscious body of Bob, doris and Mr. Krabs “You people are stupid it’s good your leader told me of this escape” Burns spoke “Well for a non springfielder he’s not too bad however I can’t leave empty handed” he said as he looked at Red “Sorry red but you've been here too long already “ “No please, not me take the big guy or krabs not me” Red pleaded “I’m sorry but it has to be you darling” Burns laughed as Lenny and Carl dragged her away and Larry picked up a half conscious frank and they left the Prison locking it up tightly Sandor got up barely conscious. ' ' In sleeping Beauty’s castle in the hospital ward sat Sir Bart leaning over a barely alive cooper King Richard a lion came in to pay his respects as him and cooper use to be good friends until Richard learnt of his friend’s betrayal he soon left Sir Bart leaned over cooper “Please just be alive but don’t don’t remember” Bart pleaded Cooper slowly began to open his eyes he looked at Bart before freaking out tossing in his bed “Oh shit” Bart cursed Cooper trying to get the man off him Bart trying to hush him “Oh shit he’s alive” Kronk spoke as he entered the room